Modern storage devices are susceptible to data loss or corruption in the event of a power interruption or loss during operation. One approach in minimizing or preventing data loss in such systems is to employ non-volatile memory, such as flash memory. However, employing non-volatile memory does not entirely eliminate the possibility of data loss or corruption caused by power interruptions. The storage path in the storage device is not completely non-volatile (i.e., data is moved from one location to another and during transit may be stored in non-volatile buffers). Moreover, write operations may be interrupted while in progress, corrupting the data being written or the data being replaced. When such an event occurs to device configuration data, such as remapping, wear-leveling, and directory information, the result can be catastrophic since large amounts, if not all, of the data stored in the device may not be recoverable upon subsequent power-up and re-initialization.
Accordingly, a need exists for an apparatus and method of data recoverability that avoids or minimizes data corruption or loss, including corruption or loss of configuration data or data selected for storage (host data) in a storage device during a power interruption.